Ben Tennyson (Animation All-Stars)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 series. He is the wielder of an alien device known as the Omnitrix. He appears as a playable character in Animation All-Stars. Biography IT'S HERO TIME! At the age of 10, when Ben Tennyson was on a road trip with his grandfather and cousin Gwen, an asteroid struck near the campground, and when Ben went to investigate, he found a wierd, alien device known as the Omnitrix, which stored the DNA of aliens so that he could become them and use they're powers. While he is known for his bad habit of using his new transformations for selfish reasons, he always prevails as a hero against villainous threats, whether from Earth or outer space. Arcade Opening Ben is seen in talking with Max, saying he had a mission for him. Max advises Ben that there has been strange readings on the Plumber main computer that indicate an other-worldly invasion. Ben asks if it is Vilgax, but Max says that the invasion isn't from another planet, but from some sort of realm. Ben says he won't let Max down, and then heads off to investigate. Rival Name: Spider-Man Reason: Unknown Connection: Both characters are teenaged heroes. Both characters kept they're identities a secret, though Ben's identity was revealed during the events of Ultimate Alien. Both Ben and Spider-Man also have a news reporter that seem to hate them (J. Jonah Jameson for Spider-Man and Will Harangue for Ben Tennyson). Ending Gameplay Ben is a very balanced character. Though thanks to his alien forms, he can deal long-ranged and powerful attacks. Movelist *'A/Square Moves:' **Jab (Neutral+Neutral+Neautral) **Vomit (Side) - Ben becomes Upchuck and spits out a sphere of energy. **Frozen Flight (Up) - Ben becomes Big Chill and dashes upward, freezing enemies he hits. **Shocking (Down) - Ben becomes Ampfibian and generates a small electric field. **Air Jab (Aerial+Neutral) *'B/Triangle Moves:' **Ben Smash! (Down) - Ben becomes Armodrillo and smashes the ground, damaging nearby opponents. *'Y/Circle Moves:' **Fireballs (Neutral) - Ben becomes Heatblast and launches two fireballs forward. Supers *'Shocksquatch!' (Level 1) - Ben becomes Shocksquatch and generates an electric field, which KOs any opponents it hits. *'Humongousaur!' (Level 2) - Ben becomes Humongousaur and slams the ground, causing debri to fall. The debri KOs any opponents it hits. *'Way Big!' (Level 3) - The cinematic shows Ben transforming into Way Big. Way Big is then seen flying on the side of the stage, when he can KO opponents using his attacks. Quotes & Taunts Taunts *'All You Got?:' Ben stretches his arms and says "C'mon, that all you got?" *'Boooring:' Ben crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently, saying "That was way too easy." Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"It's hero time!" **"Ben 10 is in the house!" **"Hero with the watch, at you're service." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Another alien device?" **"This had better be useful!" **"Ooh, my favorite flavor!" (only for the Mr. Smoothy item) *'Sucessful KO:' **"Don't make this too easy!" **"All right!" *'Respawn:' **"Ugh... ouch..." **"Somebody's asking for it..." *'Pre-Match:' **"It's hero time!" (during the Hero Time! intro) Intros & Outros Entrance *'Hero Time!:' Ben holds the wrist with the Omnitrix into the air and shouts "It's hero time!" *'What'd I Miss?:' Ben flies in as Astrodactyl and then reverts back to normal. *'Chillin' and Drillin':' Ben emerges from the ground as Armodrillo and reverts back to normal. Winning Screen *'The Hero Prevails:' Ben fist-pumps. *'Gotta Run!:' Ben becomes XLR8 and speeds off. *'Smoothie Time:' Ben is seen sipping on a smoothie. Losing Screen *If using The Hero Prevails: Ben facepalms and looks disappointed. *If using Gotta Run!: Ben is seen sitting down as The Worst, looking frustrated. *If using Smoothie Time: Ben is sitting, with his hand resting his chin. Results Screen *'Win:' Ben has his arms crossed and smiles. *'Loss:' Ben is seen fiddling with the Omnitrix. Costumes Hero of Bellwood Ben's basic appearance, as seen in the picture above. *Black shirt with green stripes, brown hair, brown pants (default) *Black shirt with yellow stripes, brown hair, orange pants *Black shirt with blue stripes, brown hair, cyan pants *Black shirt with red stripes, red eyes, silver hair, grey pants (Albedo) Hooded Hero Ben as he appears when wearing his hoodie. *White jacket with green stripes (default) *Yellow jacket with orange stripes *Cyan jacket with blue stripes *Black jacket with red stripes, red eyes, silver hair, grey pants (Albedo) Dimension 23 Ben modeled to appear like his Dimension 23 counterpart. *Black vest, blue pants and tie, blue eyes (default) *Brown vest, green pants and tie, green eyes *Crimson vest, yellow pants and tie, orange eyes *Black vest, grey pants, orange tie, orange eyes, silver hair (Albedo) Gallery So Long, And Thanks48.png|Ben's first costume. Ben Tennyson 23.png|Ben's second costume. Trivia *Ben Tennyson is the first character revealed for Animation All-Stars. *Way Big is shown to fly during Ben's Level 3. However, it is not confirmed that normal Way Big can fly, though Ultimate Way Big can. Category:Characters Category:Animation All-Stars Category:Animation All-Stars Playable Characters Category:Ben 10